


What you desire

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Group Sex, Hardcore Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: «Расскажи мне о своих желаниях. Прояви почтение, и я протяну тебе руку помощи», — сказал Агдейн Хранитель Склепа, но солгал. На самом деле он пошёл куда дальше одной руки.





	What you desire

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по заявке Морихэл и посвящается тёмному течению её души)

_Tell me what you desire. Show me reverence, and I will land you my hand_.

**Grave** **Warden** **Agdayne**

 

 

 

1.

 

— Должен признать, твоя помощь и впрямь была неоценима, — говорит Проклятый, с усталым, довольным вздохом прислоняя посох к громаде сражённого Вельстадта. Сам защитник короля пал и развеялся прахом, а вот его доспехи всё ещё валяются бесполезной грудой. Теперь она станет служить подставкой для вещей победителя. Иронично.

Проклятый блаженно потягивается, разминает пальцы, задеревеневшие во время ожесточённой схватки. Агдейн наблюдает не шевелясь, только зрачки двигаются вправо и влево, следуя за беззаботно вышагивающим человеком.

Это очень забавный человек, необычный даже для проклятого. За ним занятно наблюдать.

Проклятый разворачивается на каблуке с лихостью и грацией, доступной только тому, чьи суставы окружены упругими, напоенными кровью мышцами и сухожилиями. Подходит и опускается на колени одним лёгким скользящим шагом, словно нет ничего естественней; резко встряхивает головой, сбрасывая капюшон, и протягивает сложенные ладони молитвенным жестом.

— Надеюсь, я достаточно почтителен? — произносит Проклятый, глядя снизу вверх. В полутьме глаза его блестят смешливо и опасно.

Агдейн спускает меч с плеча и вонзает в исчерченный трещинами пол, давая понять, что настроен миролюбиво.

— Чего ты хочешь, человек? — спрашивает он монотонно.

Проклятый улыбается и кладёт руки на его колени, медленно гладя и сжимая, поднимается пальцами выше, под край плотного килта. Его руки чутки и очень, очень умны. Они точно знают, что делают.

Агдейн уже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел, а тем более трогал живого человека. Оказывается, он соскучился по влекущему контрасту их тепла со своим холодом.

Проклятый, разумеется, мёртв, как всё здесь, но в своей человеческой форме почти неотличим от того, кого смерть не успела коснуться даже легчайшим поцелуем. В груди его бьётся сердце, перегоняя горячую кровь, расширяются и опадают лёгкие; в глубине его тела скрыт тайный жар, отголосками трепещущий на коже. Агдейн не против ощутить его на себе.

Он бесцеремонно разжимает челюсти человека и, удерживая нижнюю, грубо засовывает три пальца ему в рот. Там именно так горячо и влажно, как он представлял. Проклятый пытается отдёрнуть голову, возможно, просто от неожиданности, но Агдейн не отпускает, а вырваться человек не может. Он вообще мало что сейчас может, и, как ни странно, ему это, похоже, нравится.

— Таково твоё желание? — спрашивает Фенито.

Проклятый опускает ресницы, и через секунду Агдейн чувствует, как замершие у него под килтом тёплые руки оживают и осторожно ложатся на внутреннюю сторону бёдер безмолвным обещанием. Язык человека вкрадчиво скользит вокруг пальцев Агдейна, задевая и гладя, и это ответ.

Идея продолжать держать Проклятого за нижнюю челюсть, полностью контролируя его, весьма привлекательна, но велик риск случайно сломать хрупкую кость, а о таком уровне жестокости они не договаривались. Поэтому Агдейн неохотно вытаскивает пальцы и коротко приказывает:

— Открой рот шире. Руки можешь оставить там, где они сейчас. И молчи.

Глаза Проклятого заинтригованно распахиваются, но он благоразумно помалкивает и честно пытается обхватить пересохшими губами непривычно для него толстый тёмно-синий член. Давится, часто моргает мгновенно заслезившимися глазами, но быстро справляется с собой, расслабляет горло и опускает ресницы, словно демонстрируя покорность. Агдейн сжимает в кулаке слипшиеся волосы на чужом затылке: какое-то время только держит, но почувствовав, что партнёр осмелел достаточно, чтобы попытаться в меру сил пустить в ход язык, твёрдой рукой притягивает человека ближе. Грубее, чем собирался, и, если продолжить в том же духе, он порвёт Проклятому рот.

Возможно, Проклятый не будет возражать.

 

***

Фенито ткут смерть и безмолвие, но движение и жизнь не отвратительны им, покуда не нарушают порядок. Люди же исполнены жизни и движения. Глупые суетливые создания, способные испытывать гнев и страх, отчаяние, стыд, радость. Способные страстно желать, вкладывать в это стремление всё, отдаваться ему всецело. И Проклятый, несомненно, не успел растерять прижизненные навыки. Желать он умеет — со всем пылом души. Всех своих душ.

Такие вещи будоражат Фенито так же, как мёртвых будоражит свет и огонь. И так же влекут.

Это как выйти в центр Склепа Нежити и сотворить пиромантию Запретного солнца. Следует быть готовым к тому, что тебя растерзают.

Но Проклятый, кажется, вполне готов и ничего не имеет против того, чтобы быть растерзанным. И да, отдаваться он умеет.

На смятой одежде, на холодном каменном полу, в двух шагах от доспехов поверженного противника, под однообразный скрежет меча бродящего во тьме полого короля. Проклятого все эти мелочи явно не беспокоят, Агдейна — тем более.

Он трахает человека быстро и жёстко, с силой вдалбливается в горячее, болезненно тесное тело, словно хочет избить и искалечить. Проклятый под ним шипит и вскрикивает, кривясь и хватаясь за его руки и плечи. Ногти оставляют глубокие борозды в пепельно-голубой коже. Лицо человека пышет жаром, из тёмных глаз текут слёзы, но он не пытается оттолкнуть или отвернуться. Есть в такой открытости что-то глубоко интимное, драгоценное. Это завораживает.

Агдейн останавливается, рывком вздёргивает бёдра человека повыше, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и вновь входит, вырывая громкий беззастенчивый крик. Проклятый упирается в него, будто пытаясь пришпорить, и до боли туго сжимается на его члене, не то привыкая к новой позе, не то провоцируя. Агдейн не поддаётся. Ему безразлична боль — своя точно так же, как и чужая. Он хочет увидеть всё.

Член человека стоит колом, покачивается от каждого резкого движения, то и дело проезжаясь по напряжённому белому животу багрово рдеющей головкой. Агдейн обхватывает его и принимается дрочить в жёстком ритме.

Проклятый наконец сдаётся, расслабляется, позволяя иметь себя так, как нравится партнёру. В ответ Агдейн начинает двигаться медленнее — отчасти, чтобы преподать урок, отчасти, чтобы продлить наслаждение.

Для человека, в котором так горячо и приятно, для себя, которому может никогда больше не повезти изведать этот жар.

Проклятый скрипит зубами, грязно бранится, жалобно и сладко стонет, зажмуриваясь и мечась головой по смятой на полу мантии, извивается, будто плавясь под Агдейном, и принимает его с жадной и безусловной готовностью самой смерти.

Это больше, чем забава или удовольствие, или внезапное ощущение неуместной интимности — словно непрошенное обнажение той тёмной неразменной души, которую ни один Проклятый так и не может до конца потерять, всё поднимаясь и поднимаясь после каждой гибели и даже полного опустошения.

Агдейн кончает в чужое содрогающееся в последних судорогах оргазма тело и опускается сверху, как могильная плита. Между ними — тёплая человеческая сперма, быстро остывающий липкий пот, сдавленное неровное дыхание. Фенито всем телом чувствует, как колотится живое сердце рядом.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит во влажно блестящие тёмные глаза Проклятого. Тот улыбается сухим ртом с красными воспалёнными уголками и хрипло выдавливает:

— Может быть, теперь я смогу исполнить какое-нибудь твоё желание?

 

2.

Они находят ему под спину старый, пыльный спальный мешок и пару одеял — вот и вся их предупредительность. Проклятого это веселит, к тому же ничего другого он и не ждал. Кажется, во всём Дранглике не осталось ни единой пригодной к использованию кровати.

Кто-то из Фенито — этих троих Проклятый различает только по вооружению, так что, расставшись с оружием и доспехами, они стали для него совершенно одинаковыми, — приносит баночку с ароматной мазью. Проклятый смеётся, но кивает в знак благодарности. Агдейн вот не позаботился о смазке, и теперь кое-кому предстоит тяжёлая ночка.

Он думает, трахаются ли Фенито друг с другом между обходами подвластного им Склепа и потрошением непочтительных паломников? Все ли они так любят грубый секс, как их предводитель и как сам Проклятый? Приходится ли им сражаться за доминирование или, может быть, они валяются одним ласковым кошачьим клубком?

На последней картине его воображение сдаётся. Фенито, безмолвные, словно высеченные из голубого камня атлеты, совсем не выглядят нуждающимися в ласке. Один из них садится на край одеяла и тянет человека за руку вниз, побуждая лечь рядом. Второй ждёт, когда он подчинится, и устраивается в изголовье, берёт кисти Проклятого в свои, разминая и поглаживая, удерживая. Третий садится между лодыжек человека и принимается за его ступни.

Они действуют синхронно и молча, будто делали всё это уже миллион раз. Проклятый представляет на своём месте Агдейна и с шаловливым интересом бросает взгляд над головой массирующего ему голень Фенито. Агдейн наблюдает за ними, опершись спиной о стену и скрестив руки на груди в своей обычной позе. Его лицо выражает типичное для него ничто, словно он изучает пустой каменный пол или процесс зарождения пыли. Это здорово сбивает настрой, и Проклятый решает больше не смотреть на него.

Тем временем остальные Фенито неторопливо, шаг за шагом, разминают его тело, оживляя оставленную Агдейном тянущую боль, гладят и умащивают его бальзамом так усердно, словно собираются потом запечь. Руки у них умелые и прохладные, их касания приятны, и человек почти пропускает момент, когда его левую ногу сгибают и прижимают к животу. Он лениво оглядывается и усмехается, заметив, что расслабляюще массаж подействовал только на него: сами массажисты явно возбуждены и настроены на активное времяпрепровождение.

Он поворачивает голову и тянется языком, показывая, что ничуть не против отсосать, пока его трахают пальцами. Его понимают без слов, и это приятно — почувствовать внимание к своим нуждам и удобству. Почти так же приятно, как отсутствие подобного внимания в подходящий момент.

У бальзама сладковатый нежный запах, кожа от него становится мягкой и податливой. Проклятый чувствует это, когда его бёдра приподнимают, одновременно поддерживая снизу, и чужие руки слегка скользят, поворачивая его, как куклу, располагая в задуманном положении. Он ничего не имеет против, потому что об удовольствии куклы предупредительно заботятся, и они ведь здесь именно для этого: чтобы заняться сексом. Чтобы трое Фенито, бессменные сторожа Склепа Нежити, могли поиметь тёпленького живого человека.

Ведь именно этого пожелал Агдейн.

Фенито отказались снимать покрывала, закрывающие лица, и потому теперь выглядят неотличимыми друг от друга. Невероятная согласованность их движений усиливает это ощущение многократно, и Проклятому кажется, что он оказался в объятиях одного из удивительных дрангликских чудовищ — существа с бесчисленным количеством литых мускулов, тремя парами очень ловких рук и тремя немаленькими членами в полной боевой готовности. Такая фантазия здорово подстёгивает, и пока один из них плавно и неуклонно вгоняет член в обильно смазанное, но всё ещё саднящее от предыдущих упражнений отверстие, Проклятый закрывает глаза и наслаждается ощущениями, прикосновениями и звуками. Приноровившись к непривычной позе, он поворачивает голову и поводит руками, лаская, облизывая и посасывая всё, что попадается под губы и пальцы.

Фенито требуется лишь несколько секунд, чтобы встроить его непредвиденную активность в свои планы: некоторое время ему позволяют резвиться, потом настойчиво фиксируют руки, а в ищущий приоткрытый рот тычется прохладная нежная головка члена. Размер скромнее, чем у Агдейна, и пыл тоже поумереннее, так что человеку вполне удобно, остаются даже силы представлять, какое живописное зрелище он сейчас являет со стороны: беспомощно распятый частично на чужом теле, частично на старых одеялах, неспособный даже пошевелиться самостоятельно и откровенно наслаждающийся, пока его с похабнейшим хлюпаньем затыкают с обеих сторон.

Даже жаль, что любуется этой пикантной картиной лишь Агдейн, который не расщедрится ни на какую реакцию. Ну и Бездна с ним.

Время ускользает, растворяется во влажных звуках, в сладком запахе бальзама, в странном, хоть и не неприятном привкусе нечеловеческой плоти, в тягучем напряжении мышц. Сперма Фенито совершенно безвкусна, а излившись, они сохраняют твёрдость и не прекращают двигаться, только меняются местами, уверенно и плавно, будто в хорошо отрепетированном танце с большим количеством фигур. Проклятого продолжают вертеть, поворачивать, меняя позу прежде, чем у него успевает что-то затечь или заболеть, но при этом едва давая отдышаться между заходами. Он кончает трижды, последний раз — почти насухо, и в конце концов остаётся в непонятном томном полу-возбуждённом состоянии, невероятно чувствительный и измученный, но неспособный ни на полноценную эрекцию, ни, тем более, на оргазм.

У него больше нет сил шевелиться, мышцы полностью расслаблены, он весь как вынесенная на берег медуза, но Фенито справляются и без его участия, продолжая бережно и беспощадно иметь его — теперь уже все трое одновременно. В какой-то момент он думает, что умереть от перетраха — не так уж плохо; эта мысль его не пугает.

Он кое-как приподнимает голову и скашивает глаза, встречая внимательный спокойный взгляд Агдейна. Хранитель склепа так и стоит у стены, наблюдая, в самодостаточной закрытой позе того, кто ни в ком не нуждается и ничего ни от кого не хочет.

Обманчивое впечатление, как знает теперь Проклятый.

 

***

Он всё-таки не умирает, только теряет сознание. Его, едва живого, Агдейн отпаивает эстусом, поддерживая под затылок, чтоб не захлебнулся.

— Безупречно, — еле слышно выдыхает человек. По его бледному испятнанному лицу блуждает странная улыбка. — Твоё желание. Оно было безупречно.

Кто-то из Фенито приносит ему одежду и воду для умывания, и это большая забота, чем видел от них кто-либо живой за многие тысячи лет.

Когда Проклятый приводит себя в порядок и, отдохнув, собирается уходить, Агдейн подзывает его к себе и протягивает меч в ножнах. Не огромный клинок, которым сражался против защитника Вельстадта, но тонкую, хищную катану.

— Её зовут Тёмное течение, — произносит Агдейн без выражения. — Теперь ступай, человек.

— Всё ещё «человек»? — Проклятый улыбается и поднимает брови. — После всего, что у нас было, мог бы по имени звать.

Его тон говорит о насмешке, но глаза внимательны и серьёзны. Агдейн отвечает им:

— Фенито помнят имена каждого, кто обрёл покой в Склепе. Но ни склеп, ни покой тебе не к лицу. Мы запомним тебя, человек, как запомним и огонь, которым ты щедро с нами поделился. Это больше, чем пепел какого-то слова, как бы оно ни звучало.

Проклятый молча смотрит на него какое-то время, уже без улыбки. Потом бережно принимает Тёмное течение.

— Возможно, я ещё вернусь сюда, — говорит он. — После всего.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Агдейн. — Не вернёшься.

И оказывается прав.


End file.
